Operation: Find the Chocolate Thief
by Nina of Fairy Tail
Summary: All the best stories start with a "YOU! YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO STOLE MY FUCKING CHOCOLATES!" Well... at least this story does? Colu


Lucy was a generous person, if she did say so herself.

When Natsu _freaking _Dragneel - along with his stupid cat (after all the fat jokes, she _refused _to call him an exceed) - decided to eat her out of house and home, did she complain and make a fuss? No, of course not... well, not much of a fuss, anyways. It wasn't her fault that her frying pan managed to land on his head; it wasn't like she was purposely running around, trying to hit him...

Or the time when the icy bastard commonly known as Gray Fullbuster ripped her favourite blouse in favour of using it as a slingshot to fire paint balls at Natsu (why was it that somehow everything Gray ruined eventually led to Natsu? _Damn pyromaniac_). Did she start screaming her head off? No! She definitely did not prank _THE _Laxus Dreyar and make him think that Gray did it. Pfft! Like she would ever.

(And if she spent a few weeks hiding away in her apartment away from Juvia's wrath, well, that wasn't anybody's business, now was it?)

And did she throw Erza Scarlet out of her apartment when the scarlet demon decided to ruin her nice couches (which she got for 80% off, thank you very much) with strawberry-cake stains? No, she didn't.

(And for once, she actually _didn't _do anything. Hey! She didn't have a death wish, okay?!)

So, anyways, Lucy was a generous person. She let her team-_no-_her entire freaking GUILD take advantage of her good nature. Lucy was pretty sure that at this point, it was a guild-wide game to try and sneak into her apartment without being caught. Seriously! Even Vijeeter and Master Makarov had gotten in at some point.

(She would really like to _forget _all of those incidents. Lucy was pretty sure that her panty drawer had been ransacked so many times now, that she didn't even blink when it happened. Okay, so if a few people had a bump on their heads courtesy of her famous 'Lucy Kick,' well she couldn't help that, now could she?)

But there came a time in every girl's life where she just needed to take a chill pill. A time where she couldn't afford to be _generous_. For Lucy, that was curling up with a fluffy blanket onto one of her armchairs (that _weren't _stained with strawberry-cake stains), reading one of her favourite novels and eating her favourite chocolate in the entire Earthland.

Now, this chocolate was by no means easy to come by, _oh no_. This specially-delivered-all-the-way-from-Bosco-luxury-strawberry-flavoured-chocolate took every ounce of strength that she didn't reserve to deal with Natsu. Think of your worst nightmare and multiply it by 10; that wasn't even _half _the hell Lucy went through to get these chocolates.

But they were worth it.

_Oh, weren't they worth every single bite. _

So, of course, Lucy wanted absolutely no one to touch her chocolate. When she got it delivered to her place, she always made sure it came at the dead of night where no one - not even her team - would find out what it was (and let's be real here, when Natsu crashed at her place - which happened more often than not - he always slept like the dead. _Mavis, _what Lucy would do just to be rid of his snoring and have just one night of peace).

Anyways, moving on.

After getting the chocolate delivered, Lucy hid it in a secret place (where no Dragon Slayer could smell, mind you) and she dared not look at it until she was absolutely, 100% sure that no one would come barging in unannounced. She locked every door, window and even the chimney. Now, she knew she was being paranoid but being with Fairy Tail for so long had taught Lucy to expect the unexpected. Even when all of the odds were against it, her guild still somehow managed to fuck things up.

(It wasn't any wonder why Master was still crying over the barely finished paperwork he had).

On the 1st Friday of the month, right on schedule, Lucy began locking up. It was time for her chocolates. So, when the blonde girl went to get them, imagine her surprise to find that half her stash was gone! Like abracadabra, poof, vanished?! Someone had found her chocolates and had begun eating them and she would find out who was the mysterious culprit.

One way or another.

_'Get ready chocolate thief. I'm coming for you!'_

_**-X-**_

**So... I'm back? This was just a short little prologue but I hope you continue reading. It's been a year since I posted anything on FFN but I've still been here. I've just been doing a whole lot more reading and less writing. I mean, the last time I was here the last Fairy Tail season was only just beginning to come out and now it's finished? Like damn. I've just lacked a lot of motivation to write but I've finally found some inspo in this story. Don't worry, for those of you who have been waiting, I will be continuing Fixed But Not Healed, but first I want to finish this story because I think I have a real crowd-pleaser. Please review! It'll make me so happy and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Smiles,**

**Nina of Fairy Tail**


End file.
